tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Morrigan
Morrigan Morrigan is a mysterious succubus and the ruler of Aensland house. Adopted into one of the noble families in the Makai world, Morrigan detests boredom and ventures down to the human world in pursuit of stimulating events. She has large wings comprised of bats that also act as her fighting assistants. In battle, her wings can morph into a wide range of weapons to suit her needs, including a drill, blades, a jet booster, and many other forms. Appearance She is a slender woman with round thighs and butt, with Green hair and hazel eyes, she has bat like wings on her back and head. She wears a Black leotard and white leather trims around the top. She wears pink sleeves that connects the wrist parts connects to where her middle finger is, she wears purple bat leggings and black high heals Personality Morrigan Aensland is very vain, and lives for little more than the excitement of battle, although her endings in the games as well as various media show that Morrigan slowly takes up more of her responsibility seriously. She appears as a beautiful woman with long, light green hair, and bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head. She is a versatile fighter, having a wide range of physical and magical attacks. Confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not really evil like the other demons of the Makai realm are rather, she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her glamorous and imposing good looks which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger and shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. Although Demitri would seem to fill the spot, it is often suggested and implied that Morrigan is the main character of the Darkstalkers series, due to her importance in the overall story as well as her many appearances outside of her own game series. She may even be considered the protagonist or something of an anti-hero, since despite her demonic appearance and nature, she is not evil. She is a woman with a lovely figure. Her measurements are: 86-56-83 (B-W-H). Abilities Morrigan is one of the strongest beings in the Darkstalkers universe. In addition to traditional punches and kicks, she can reshape her wings into spikes, tentacles, and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield herself from enemy attacks. She can also channel her own ki energy into her attacks, making them much stronger. Her wings can also separate from her, and form into a cloud of bats. During her dashing maneuvers, her wings can boost like a rocket booster and give off visible thrust. She can increase this thrust by expelling a large amount of ki during her Valkyrie Turn and rebound her opponent by forming her wings into a drill. Her hair can also be used as a weapon, as seen in her basic punch. She is best known for her Soul Fist, a blast of ki from her fists. If she uses it with regular power, it will appear as a large glowing yellow bat but if used with more power in an EX move, it will appear as a beam with a ghostly skull at the apex. She can also create a temporary doppelganger in her Darkness Illusion spell who will mimic her movements and attacks. In her Finishing Shower move, her wings form cannon-like protrusions and expel multiple ki blasts. Her body can also be a lethal weapon, as when she performs double Deep Crescendo as her finishing attack in Darkness Illusion hyper combo; her kicks appear with a blade-like afterimage, implying her extremely powerful kick. She can also change her costume instantly into whatever she desires at the moment. When doing this, she will always hide her wings. Presumably, this is for when she travels into the human world to avoid attention. Being a succubus, she can draw out the life force of a human (unknown if it is through sex like traditional succubi or through some other means) and can also feed on dreams. She may also be the only Darkstalker that is capable of crossing into the human dimension without the use of the "Gate", simply relying on her own translocation ability. She can also change herself into a cloud of bats to avoid enemies' attack which is performed when she fights against Iron Man in the Marvel vs. Capcom 3 intro. She is also quite athletic and flexible which is visible in some of her attacks as she retains flexibility, doing rolling kicks in midair. It's implied that if she were to combine with Lilith, her powers would be much stronger. While this has not been seen in the Darkstalkers games, this incarnation has appeared in the Vs. series. In this form, some of Morrigan's attacks look different and she's also much faster (though this could also be due to the game's engine). Her Finish Shower attack is replaced with the Soul Eraser, where her wings form a giant laser cannon and she also gains the Silhouette Blade, where she creates multiple Lilith clones that all use Lilith's Shining Blade attack. In Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, when Morrigan uses Darkness Illusion Hyper Combo, instead of a mirror image of herself appearing and attacking the enemy from the other side, Lilith appears instead. Special Moves SOUL FIST '''(OK in air) ''Quarter-Circle Forward, Attack'' Fires diagonally down in the air. '''SHADOW BLADE (OK in air) Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Attack Morrigan's anti-air attack SHELL KICK '''(in air) ''Quarter-Circle Backward, Heavy Attack'' Her wings form a drill that his up to 4 times the fourth plummets the opponent to the ground. '''VECTOR DRAIN (Command Throw) Half-Circle Backward, Attack Morrigan's command grab. Hyper Combos FINISHING SHOWER (OK in air) Quarter-Circle Forward, Two Attacks Morrigan will fire her missiles from her wings, depending on which directions (up, straight, down). VALKYRIE TURN (OK in air) Half-Circle Backward, Two Attacks, and then Attack DARKNESS ILLUSION (OK in air) Back, Down, Down-Back, Two Attacks If this attack lands successfully, Lilith will appear so she and Morrigan will hit their opponent for a bunch of times. Ending With the fight over, Morrigan begins to sense reality fixing itself but realizes there is still some reality bending fun to be had. After sensing an extremely powerful energy she decides to investigate. She finds Manabu and immediately begins to try and put him under her spell. They are then seen at an arcade where Morrigan gets mad at him for not letting her win. He give her some advice. After pleading for another round, Manabu tells Morrigan she has to let someone else fight him first. Quotes Win Quotes *''"Come at me together or one at a time. It doesn't matter. I will still suck your life from you."'' *''"Don't tremble in fear. Release your power and let the darkness seep in!"'' *''"Hee-hee! I've taken a slight liking to you, I believe."'' *''"How does it feel to fall down? Does it feel as good as you thought it would?"'' *''"I don't really care about what's "good" and what's "bad." I only care about enjoying myself."'' *''"I think we are in for one enchanted evening, (Partner). Shall we go?"'' *''"If you want to do it, you should do it. There's no crime in doing something that feels good, is there?"'' *''"What I want is your soul, burning with the passion of a thousand lovers. Diamonds are for tawdry beings."'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"I want to see your tears and hear your shouts of anger! Everything that is yours, I will make mine!"'' (vs. Batsu) *''"Why use a lens to take me in? Come over here and I'll show you something that you could never hope to capture on film."'' (vs. Frank) *''"I find the discrepancy between your physical size and your ambitions to be so disappointing."'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"What? You don't want me to see what's inside that armor? That just makes me want to try harder."'' (vs. Karas) *''"Please, enough of all this boring talk. Why don't you just focus on what makes you feel good?"'' (vs. Polimar) *''"How can you sleep in an iron cage like that? My body would do a better job of keeping you warm."'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"Don't you want to lie down and go to sleep? You must be oh so tired from your endless travels."'' (vs. Ryu) Gallery Ultimate All-Stars Morrigan.jpg Morrigan.jpg External links *Morrigan on the Marvel vs. Capcom wiki *Morrigan on the Darkstalkers wiki *Morrigan on Wikipedia *Morrigan on project x zone 2 Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters